On the Internet, content-sharing platforms, like social networks and others, allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include content-sharing aspects that allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include professionally produced audio clips, movie clips, TV clips and music videos, as well as content such as blogs, posts, pictures, photos, audio recordings, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smartphones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, and tablet computers) to access the content-sharing platforms to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
These media items may generate revenue through advertisements or donations. Often the user that uploaded the media item may receive the revenue associated with the media item and it may be that user's responsibility to reallocate funds amongst other participating user. This process may be time consuming and once the funds are received, it is not always clear to the receiving user whether the received portion is commensurate with the agreed amount.